A Hollywood Scandal (His ch8)
by justinme25
Summary: This is the chapter from wattpad of A Hollowood Scandal it is a gay Justin Bieber Fanfiction. If you dont read on wattpad and like this chapter you can find it on wattpad. Anyways hope you guys like it. Does contain smut.


**Tony Pov**

I woke up with my eyes wide open and my breathing was out of control. Air going in and out of me quickly and I, unable to sustain air, was too weak to stop my sudden reaction. I begin to quiver due to the immense pain that I feel throughout my entire body. My arms are weak but able to hold my upper body at least so I can see around.

He's gone. Well I think he is. My eyes water and slowly tears begin to trickle down my cheeks. I can't completely stand but I can sort of crouch and walk a bit.

I need more. I knew that instant that if I continue to stay here and let myself be used that I for sure would not survive. But who cares right now. All I really need is a needle. Even though I can't properly see, I can still make out objects. It's blurry but I can still see.

I crawl to the door and had to stop once in a while since the pain that came from my legs made me want to yell in pain but I knew if I did I would be noticed and most likely never find the drug. Heroin that's what I need and that's what I'm looking for and that's all that I'm looking for.

Though I struggled I did finally reach the door I was in more pain than I had thought I would be in. But I'm craving it. I'm out of breath but I know that in order to get my heroin into me, I needed to stand up so I can get it faster. I crawl up to a chair that's in the hallway. My hands and arm weak but through my constant pushing I'm able to hold myself up.

I can walk but only slowly since my decision to suddenly stand up made my vision worse than before plus I got a headache from it.

I manage to walk down the stairs by holding myself up with the help of the railings. I can see a box in the living room and I bet it's where the heroin is. Little by little I let go of the railings. I stumble at times but when I finally let go I get 5 seconds to smile and be proud of myself until I go crashing down do to my legs being all shaky.

In spite of constant struggle to stand up I decide to crawl the rest of the way but when I arrive I slip and my knees can't support me no longer. I'm lying down and I can only move my arm, but that's all I need. An arm that can get the box and a hand to inject me with the heroin. When I arrive the box is only a couple inches away from the edge and I can barely touch but I know I can get it. I can feel the top of the box and try to grasp it. I get and hold on it, but only by my fingertips. I take my chance and grab it as fast as I can. And that's when all the needles came flying everywhere around me. I look around and the needles are scattered all around me. I spot one and take a hold of it and slowly inject myself. I let out a sigh of relief from the immense amount of pleasure that I receive. But after a while it wears off and I need more. I grab another one and right about when I'm going to inject myself for the second time he walks in.

**Justin Pov**

I stood there in shock. I was surprised that he got out. I thought I locked the door so he couldn't get out but then I remembered that Scooter might have not locked the door since he was the last one to go in my room.

I stood there for a few seconds, not believing what my eyes were seeing. It took me a while to realize what I was seeing. It was the boy, the same one from earlier. Except this time he didn't seem normal as if he was sleepy since he kept wobbling his head from side to side, and his eyes were half way closed.

Around him were needles with a weird substance inside. I picked one off the ground curious to see what it was. It was near my feet so I bent down, grabbed it and brought it up to my eyes. I instantly realized that it was the drugs that Scooter had talked about earlier.

That's when I noticed that he must be drugged. He had another needle inside him and was already pushing the contents of the needle inside him. I looked around and saw that already a couple of them were empty.

I stared at the boy, and soon he lifted his head up and finally noticed me.

**Tony Pov**

I knew that he was staring at me but I didn't care. I was busy trying to get more heroin inside me. After putting a couple needle fulls of the drug inside me I finally decided to look up. And I saw him once again.

My vision was woozy but now that I had gotten rid of one pleasure, I needed to get rid of my other one, which was my sex drive.

As I stared at him I noticed that he was quite good looking.

"You're hot" I giggled.

I got up to see how he looked up close and he was no different from far away. As I approached him I began circling around him and I placed a hand on his body. As I walked around him I could feel everything. I could feel his abs through his shirt and my hand also "accidentally slipped down" to the groin area where I felt a bulge growing.

"Someone's enjoying themselves" I laughed.

As I moved my hand elsewhere. I could see in his face that he was enjoying himself but his bulge in his pants already told me that.

"Why don't we go somewhere private" I whispered into his ear seductively.

I grabbed his arm and began pulling him when I was stopped by a hand that was taking hold of my wrist. I looked back at him with a worried face. But he instantly changed my worry when he told me "let me take you there". I smiled at his suggestion.

"Sure" I nodded and laughed.

We made our way into a room with a bed. He began to unclothe himself but that's when I stopped him.

"Whoa slow things down" I said as I walked up to him. As I approached him I began to think what I was going to do first but who had the time for waiting, so as immediately as I was in front of him I made my way down and got on my knees.

"How about we start here" I said as I began to unbuckle his belt. I pulled off his belt and threw it not caring where it landed. I looked up at him and saw he had a somewhat nervous look.

"Don't be nervous, just relax ok" and that's when I pulled his pants down revealing his black boxer briefs which wasn't doing a good job of hiding his bulge.

I felt a hand being placed behind my head. It began to push my face toward the bulge. My nose was only a few inches away when he finally pushed in more and my face was all over his crotch.

I pushed my head back and looked up giving him a smile. He gave me a nod and when I pulled his boxers down his dick came popping out. I saw that flaccid eight inch uncut cock being revealed to me.

"Oh by the way I'm Tony" I said excitedly.

"Justin" he said and nodded in response

I took a hold of his dick that was already hard from earlier with my right arm stroking it back and forth. Starting off slowly so he wouldn't be all nervous. After a while of rubbing his cock back in forth I began to slowly bring his dick near my mouth.

"Ah suck my cock" said Justin impatiently, his voice spoke of pleasure.

I brought my face closer to his crotch once again. By now all his clothes were off but I still had mine. I opened my mouth and poked out my tongue only licking the slit. I teased him a bit and after a while allowed for his member to enter into my mouth.

I wasn't able to get all of his in my mouth so the remainder of dick had my hand rubbing it.

I did a couple deep throats here and there but somehow he was able to hold in his orgasm. But after a few minutes of being in this position he finally released. As he cummed in my mouth the saltiness taste of his semen spread throughout my mouth.

I gulped every last drop but some had manage to slip out of my mouth so I used my tongue to lick the remaining of semen back into me.

He made sure that I didn't back down since he held his hands behind my head pushing it closer so that I wouldn't back out the entire time he shot in me.

But who was he kidding. We were both enjoying ourselves.

**Justin Pov**

I looked down on him and noticed that most of my cum was already in his, mouth and just a smidge of it was outside near the corner of his lip. I was going to tell him about it but he licked it off right away like if he knew I was going to tell him or something.

"Get on the bed now" I said in a demanding voice. I love overpowering people it makes me feel dominant and powerful.

He got up and began to take off his clothes. As he was doing so I walked back to where my pants were and grabbed my wallet where I found a condom.

All this was new to me; I haven't done it in a while and was a bit nervous since I felt inexperienced and afraid that I would end up hurting someone. Especially myself though.

I ripped the package opened with my teeth and as I walked towards the bed and I began to put on the condom.

Not only was I worried but anxious as well. The entire time before he sucked me I was nervous but now I can't wait to fuck that little tight hole of his.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard" I said

And without warning I went right in.

**Tony Pov**

As I began to strip down I noticed that he was walking back to the door, for a second I thought he changed his mind and didn't want to do it anymore but then I saw that he grabbed a condom and knew that he was anxious to get on with it as I was.

I waited there, being on my hands and knees waiting for him to get on with it. I was staring at the wall waiting. The only sound being heard to know that he was on the bed was the small creaky sound the bed made as he moved around.

I turned my head just slightly. Enough to see where he was. I saw him standing just getting the condom pulled back all the way.

I saw him begin to lower himself and I turned my head back waiting for the fun and pleasure to begin.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard" is all I heard and then...

A sharp pain came from my anal area. I was at a loss of sound. I couldn't yell or talk it was like my voice was gone. The only thing that could escape my mouth was small grunts of air being released as if I was struggling for air, but I wasn't.

I guess my body was just shocked from what had happened.

He had just rammed inside of me without any rimming of some sort, or a warning. It hurt really bad but at the same time it felt really good.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and he began to pull himself towards me and kept going in and out.

"Ah you're so tight" he said

There was pain but only in the beginning. After a while it went away and the pleasure began.

Every thrust he would take was dear pleasure and it was as if I were in heaven. And I made sure for him to know that. My grunts became louder every time he thrusted and my eyes were halfway opened. I loved every second of it.

He went faster and harder and so my pleasure increased. The only thing that could come from my mouth was my grunts and I think that turned him on because every time I grunted he would either go faster or push harder, but I didn't mind.

After a couple of minutes I could feel that he was ready to explode once again. I could feel his dick expand inside me and I could tell that he was ready to release. Though the condom, was there I couldn't feel him explode inside of me but I could tell when he did through his grunts and his sudden sigh of relief.

After his final release he finally pulled out.

Though exhausted he said

"You're my bitch now, and only mine. Got it!?"

I just nodded, too tired to deal with anything else.

"Good!" he declared.

And that was the last thing he said as he collapsed on top of me. I being weak and not being able to support his weight plus my exhaustion didn't allow me to move him off of me. I simply collapsed as well and we both were just too tired for anything else. For now.

************************************************************************************************************************************So yeah that just happened. Sorry the smut scene is really bad but you know how it's kind of awkward to write. I am trying to make sure that every chapter has at least some sort of a smut scene but who knows. Hopefully it can get better for you guys. But I am trying to mild it down for it to be able to viewed publicly on wattpad.

Anyways tell me what you think. I know it's a little rough but seriously thanks for reading guys and giving my story a chance. And thank you to all who voted for my story 2 chapters ago they really mean a lot.


End file.
